dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Gogeta
|manga debut = "The Fifth Demon God a Man Known as the Grim Reaper" |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Allegiance = Time Patrol |FamConnect = King Vegeta: Xeno (half-father) Bardock: Xeno (half-father) Gotenks: Xeno (son) Gohan: Xeno (half-son) Trunks: Xeno (half-son, alternate timeline) Goten: Xeno (half-son) |Counterparts = Gogeta Future Gogeta EX Gogeta Vegito Vegito: Xeno }} is the fusion of Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno using the Fusion Dance. He is the alternate world counterpart of Gogeta. Appearance Gogeta: Xeno's appearance is identical to his main counterpart's. The only differences are the addition of a black sleeveless shirt covering his torso and black pants, as well as the padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest being yellow as opposed to his original's reddish orange. As a Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta: Xeno's skin is tanner than that of his GT counterpart, with slightly lighter hair, dark magenta fur, and a sash and pants similar to his son Gotenks: Xeno's. Personality Gogeta: Xeno's personality is identical to his main counterpart's. Biography Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Empire Saga ;Janemba: Xeno Saga In the game, with Goku: Xeno, Vegeta: Xeno, Beat and Note battling against Shroom and Janemba: Xeno, who is fused with a Dark Dragon Ball, Janemba suddenly transforms into his Evil Demon form. Janemba then overwhelms Beat and Note, causing Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno to have no choice but to fuse once more. Once they are fused, Gogeta: Xeno emerged and was ready to fight. In the manga, Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno fuse into Gogeta: Xeno in order to fight Demon God Shroom. The fight proves to be an evenly matched one but eventually they defuse with Goku: Xeno heading off into the Demon Realm and Vegeta: Xeno staying behind to fight Shroom. ;Mechikabura Revival Saga In the game, in the final battle against the Dark Empire, Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta: Xeno fuse into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta: Xeno to take on the Demon God Dabura. Once emerging Gogeta: Xeno immediately clashes with Dabura, both sides seemingly equally matched. In the manga, with Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta running low on energy, the two fuse once again into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta where he briefly battles Gravy before the all of the Time Patrol are suddenly teleported back to the Time Nest. Power As a Super Saiyan, Gogeta: Xeno is shown to fight on even terms with the Demon God Shroom who had previously defeated Janemba: Xeno. As a Super Saiyan 4 he is able to severely hurt the Demon God Gravy when he kicks him in the abdomen though does not defeat him immediately. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Atomic Kamehameha' - A combination of the Vegeta: Xeno's Double Atomic Flash and Goku: Xeno's Super Kamehameha. Gogeta Xeno: uses this technique in his Super Saiyan 4 form in Super Dragon Ball Heroes as of SDBH8. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Like his main counterpart and his fusees, Gogeta: Xeno is also capable of transforming into Super Saiyan and immediately transforms after the successful fusion. He uses this form to battle Janemba: Xeno in the game and Demon God Shroom in the manga. Super Saiyan 3 Like his main counterpart and his fusees, Gogeta: Xeno is also capable of transforming into Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan 4 Like his main counterpart and his fusees, Gogeta: Xeno is also capable of transforming into Super Saiyan 4. He uses this form to battle Demon God Dabura in the game opening and Demon God Gravy in the manga. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa (Goku) and Ryō Horikawa (Vegeta) Battles ;Manga *Gogeta: Xeno (Super Saiyan) vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Gogeta: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Gravy (Demon God) Trivia *Like his main timeline counterpart, Gogeta: Xeno makes his debut appearance whilst in Hell against a version of Janemba. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Fusion Category:Time Patrol Category:Z Fighters Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fathers